Willam Ciphers Story
by Gradient Drama CQ
Summary: Fanfiction Will Ciphers Story By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya Everyone knows about the story of the tyrant Bill Cipher and how he invaded Gravity Falls only to be defeated by Stan but what you don't know is he had a brother named Will Cipher and this is his story. #Willam #Cipher #WillamCipher #Willam!Cypher #Will #WillCipher #Will!Cipher #Bill #BillCipher #Bill!Cipher #GravityFalls #
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Will Ciphers Story

By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya

Everyone knows about the story of the tyrant Bill Cipher and how he invaded Gravity Falls only to be defeated by Stan but what you don't know is he had a brother named Will Cipher and this is his story.

#Willam #Cipher #WillamCipher #Willam!Cypher #Will #WillCipher #Will!Cipher #Bill #BillCipher #Bill!Cipher #GravityFalls #Gravity #Falls #ReverseFalls #Reverse #Falls #OC #AU #Fanfichion #DreamScape #Masion #Gleeful #MasonGleeful #Mabel #MabelGleeful #ShinraKirigaya

 **Chapter 1 It Begin's With Tow**

-Mystrose Mans POV-

It was a cold winter's night, snow was falling and the stars in the sky glistened in the night sky. In a hospital room, tow small cry could be heard as the nurse lays a blue haired demon child next to a blond demon with similar features.

A man with spiky blue hair and tan skin stands over the twins with a small pale woman with long blond hair.

 _/POV Mysteries man_ with blue hair/

I look down at the two boys with love, ''so honey what do you want to name them'' I say with loving fondness.

''I think I will call the blond, billy and the bluet, William'' what do you think? She looks up at me with happiness in her eyes.

''I think that their beautiful names, just like you'' I lean in and kiss her on the lips.

''I love you''

''I love you too'' I reply with happiness in my voice.

I pull her close as we look into their small faces as I say in a dreamy voice. ''I can tell that they tow will grow up to do amazing things''

/ _5 years later_ /

''MUM, DAD HELP ME''

''YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HID WILL''

William runs into the living room being chased by bill holding a spider, William hides behind his father with tears flowing down his face.

''SAVE ME''

The blue haired demon looks down at son and produces a big goofy grin.

''what's wrong Will, is the big strong demon scared of a tiny spider ''

I lean down and lift him into the air, slowly leaning him into Bill as he extends his hand with the spider.

''NOOOOOOOOO MAMA HELP ME'' Will cry's harder.

''come on Will give into the power''

''what is going on in here''

A short blond woman holding a ladle in his left hand and a blue apron over a yellow dress.

''ur nothing honey bunch''

''ha ha daddies in trouble''

''mummy help me''

''oo come here sweaty''

The blond takes Will from the blue-haired man's arms and coddles him to her chest.

''oh did the big bad man and his mean son make fun of you''

''Oh come on Victoria, we were just having fun right Billy''

''oh don't say that Alister, he's clearly crying apologies''

''dream demons don't apology's''

''well then dream demons don't get to sleep with me then''

William gasps ''d-does that mean I don't get to sleep with you ever''

"Don't worry Will your fine, it's me she angry at''

Victoria glares at him

''Muma I'm hungry''

''don't worry dinners will be ready in a minute, come on let's go''

Alister grins.

''I love that woman''


	2. Chapter 2

**Wills POV**

I awaken and get up from my bed untangling myself from bill as i go to the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed for school all well bill slept.

Bill eventually wakes up and puts on the first thing he finds and runs down stairs to eat.

"Good morning bill, Did you remember too shower and wash your hands?"

Bill rolls his eye as he munches down on some toast.

"Yyyyeeeessss mom"

Will stares at him suspiciously.

"Why do I feel like I can't believe you" -_-

Bill grabs his and wills bag and runs out the house with his slice of toast hanging out his mouth with a big smile.

"Come on nerd or were gonna be late!"

in shock will runs after bill panicking a little.

"H-hey wait you might get hurt, biiiiillll don't leave me"

-Time Skip-

Will was dubbed over panting as bill was patting his back unaffected as he laughs.

"All the books in the world can't help you run a mile it seems"

Will glares at Bill as he playfully hit his chest repeatedly.

"Well sorry we can't all be as sport obsessed as you, at least I can pass my exams"

Bill pouts as he acts smugly.

"I don't need to pass them, i'm gonna join the royal guardsmen like dad."

"you still need to pass an exam to get in doofus"

Bill looked shocked by this news as he has only ever gotten Ds and Fs in his tests.

"Wait what?"

The bell for the first lesson goes and now its wills time runs off and bill chases him.

"Can't take gota go bro have fun on your maths final~"

"huh i didn't know we had a test!"

-Time Skip Sponsored By Flying Mint Bunny-

Bill POV

It was home time but will was no were to be seen and I was starting to get worried as i start to search the campus for him.

I eventually find him as I excitedly start running to him, But the closer i the more and more my excitement turns to fear as I see him on the floor beaten and bloody as 3 demons stands above him menisley.

I finally reach him but not soon enough as I witnessed my brother being stabbed by a knife, everything goes white as I feel a surge of power expelled from my body wanting everything to just disappear, the only thing I could think of was my brother and wanting to save him.

Eventually I pass out and when i finally awaken everything was in ruins and thousands of dead dream demons lie at my feet the only thing that made my heart skip a beat however was my brother who appeared to be completely healed.

Tears appear in my eyes as I go too hug him only to be torn away before I had a chance and throne into a portle landing me in a courtroom in front of the demon counsel.

"Billie Cipher, you are sentenced to life time in the dream scape for destroying universe 16B4, you will be striped of your physical form and powers, how do you plea"

Bill was scared and confused as he looks around at the angry faces, tears starting too fall.

"y-you don't understand i-i was only trying too save my b-brother i didn't mean too…"

"You killed thousands of people even killing your own parents"

Bill's eyes go wide as everything goes quiet, he couldn't think straight as those words echoed in his head over and over again.

"i-i killed mom and dad…"

Its at this point Bill loses his mind as he starts to laugh tears still pouring down his face and the guards sent him to the dreamscape doing as the sentence required.

As for Will he was sent to reverse falls and eventually found by mason and turned into a slave.

Bill always dreamed of the day he would be reunited with his twin, he even tried too take over a different universe inorder to give will a home too come back too but alas he was turned to stone before he had the chance too.

but that event created a rip in the multiverse one big enough for a certain blue haired demon too fall in.

And this is where his story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper POV**

The forest was mysterious yet beautiful with strange magical creachers scurrying around on the floor or flying in the air.

But if you go deeper you will find a boy pinned to a tree with naels, he was bloody and bruised with burn marks on his pale skin, he appeared to have matted blue hair and wore what used to be a suite.

He was also covered in vins which was an indicator he had been there for a while.

Dipper was walking through the woods, humming softly as he walked. He saw something in the distance and tilted his head a bit, was that... A person? He swore he saw someone on a tree out in the distance. Feeling a bit panicked he ran over and saw Will nailed to the tree.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

He asks in a concerned voice.

Hearing the concerned voice in my mindless slumber I slowly opened my eyes, which felt like led and stared at dipper as my vision cleared, but all I saw was mason my master as I flinched in fear.

He gave him a concerned look and started to gently take off the vines from the blue haired boy.

"It's okay.. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just getting you down, okay?"

He spoke in a gentle and caring voice.

the demon was confused as Masion never showed this much kindness to him before, he allowed dipper to unvine him as he studded dippers form.

It has been 6 years since Wiredmagetton and dipper was now 18, he had gained a more sinclair physic and wore a red shirt with a blue hoodie over it, gray genes, black and white sneakers a backpack and the pine tree hat he was famous for, his hair was the same as from when ye was a kid and he wore a gold triangle necklace around his neck, one of the more notable things about his new appearance was the tattoo on his arm he had covered up of bill cipher and the zodiac pentagram.

He sighed softly as he looked at the nails in his hands.

"I-... This is going to hurt a bit, I'm so sorry,"

he winces before pulling the nails out of the blue haired boys hands. He tried to be as gentle as he could.

will lets out a little scream but once the nails were gone he fell too the floor limply but still safely inside the circle.

Dipper kneels next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder,

"Let's go get you fixed up, we can bandage you up and get you something for the pain,"

he said softly.

will nodded a little wondering why you were dressed like gibble and being so kind I take your hand as my blue chains come into view.

He gently takes Wills hand. He smiles softly and helps you to your feet.

"I'm Dipper, what's your name?"

He asks

"Dipper?"

I ask in confusion tilting my head.

"I don't understand master mason why are you acting like this is the first we've met?"

Wills voice was horse and wobbly die too not having anything to eat or drink in a long time.

He gave him a confused look.

"Master Mason?"

He asks.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have ever met. You must be confusing me for someone else,"

he gently smiled.

"Let's go get you fixed up,"

he says holding his hand and started to walk home.

I start too panic as im pulled towards the edge of the circle.

"N-no stop i can't-"

I scream as my hand touches the berrier and starts too burn.

My eyes widen a bit and I go back into the circle.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry,"

he says gently, feeling very bad.

"Is there a way to destroy the barrier...?"

He asks.

will nods in pain as we replays.

"just get rid of one of the symbols"

He nodded and looked at the symbols, getting rid of all of them.

"Like that?"

He asks turning back to Will.

as you were erasing the symbols you realise it was the same barrier you tried too use to defeat bill the same one tattooed on your arm.

will hestently walks out of the circle and i stently his wounds start to heal fast as his magic returns to him.

He hummed a bit seeing his wounds start to heal. He hesitantly takes a step back.

"A-are you... A demon?"

He asks. The zodiac that he saw kinda freaked him out, and then seeing his wounds heal only made him worry a bit more that this was another demon that was going to try and take over the world. Though, he seemed a little too fragile.. to shy as well.

Will flinchend and looked down in sadness tears welling up in his eyes as he shakes them away.

"no, i'm no demon... I just heal fast..."

The brunette looked a little skeptical but he saw how sad William looked so he decided not to worry and trust the blue haired boy. Trust wasn't something he was very good at but.. he would try. He walks back over there placing a gentle hand on the others boys shoulder.

"Okay,"

he smiles softly,

"You must be hungry, and thirsty, hm? Let's go back to my home and get you something to eat,"

he says gently.

William nodded hesitantly and follow you back to the mystery shack unknowing about how this encounter would change his life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Masons POV-**

It's been months since I last seen William and despite everything I have grown concerned for the blue haired Demon, on my search for him I stumbled across a glowing lake in the forest which had Williams bag laying forgotten beside it i you do the one thing that enters your mind.

I jump in and get transported to the same lake in gravity falls but I weren't alone.

When I look Back Prahapes jumping into random magical lakes wasn't the best idea but you know what they say nothing ventured nothing gained.

Now lets find my Demon.

 **-Mabel's POV-**

Mabel walked quietly around the forest. Her brother, Dipper, had disappeared into the forest once again. Mabel had just been searching for him when she stumbled upon a lake.

"Woah." She muttered, she'd been to Gravity Falls multiple times by now however she never failed to forget about this lakes existence.

She stumbled closer towards the lake. Thankfully, as she got older she decided to ditch her fancy flats for much more hiker friendly boots. The area she walked through was heavily wooded.

Though, while walking Mabel was sure she had spotted someone. This was someone she hadn't seen before. They obviously weren't a townsperson, so who were they? Of course, Mabel knew the possibilités of this being some dangerous humanoid creature within the woods, but she couldn't help but feel like they were familiar.

Mabel quietly inched closer

towards the boy, who was a decent ways away anyway, but she still insisted on being quiet.

The more fancy looking version of your brother gets up and proceeded to brush off the water and dust from his suit and brushing his hair back to its original cool sweep.

Mason wore a black button up shirt with a neon blue waistcoat, black trousers, dress shoes and blue pin in place of a tie.

he had sky blue eyes and walnut hair that was messy yet still looked smart which rests on his dipper like birthmark on his forehead.

She raised a brow. Upon getting closer to the figure, she realised it looked just like her brother! Had he seriously went so deep into the woods just to get into such a fancy getup?

"Hey Dipper!" She cheered, her voice singsongy. "Nice outfit! Where'd ya get it?" Mabel laughed, walking towards what looked to be her brother.

Though, upon getting closer to him, Mabel sensed something off. Yes, this looked just like Dipper, but something about him didn't scream Dipper. He didn't look anxious or worried or tired, which is how Dipper always looked. Neither did he have a curious glint in his eyes.

Upon realising this, Mabel abruptly stopped walking towards him. Her eyes were widened like she was a deer in headlights. "You're not Dipper, are you?" She asked both quietly and slowly.

Maison turns and directs his attention too mable with a raised eyebrow at her get up as he replays in a amuses tone.

"Mable you look like a rainbow throw up on you did pacifica take you shopping or something"

he talks in a brittish accent and held himself up with perfect posture and pride.

Mabel laughed as she looked down at her colourful outfit. She wore a light pink sweater, yellow skirt, and rainbow socks that were only a few inches past her ankles yet visible enough under her clunky green hiking boots. Her knees were also covered in bandaids of all sorts of colours. It was true, she did look like a rainbow threw up on her.

"What?" She tilted her head, still a bit confused. "Pacifica? She'd never wear anything like this! And how come you look like my brother but fancier and with an English accent?"

All while Mabel talked, a bright smile still remained constant on her face. Though, she was one hundred percent sure this wasn't her Dipper. Perhaps it was one from a different dimension? Whoever he was, he didn't necessarily seem like he'd be evil.

"Oh, and why did you just come out of a lake?"

maison rolls his beautiful sapphire eyes as he sighs not used to his usually unamused sister so happy and cheerful.

"Mable please your gonna make me puke if you continue this act now help me find will that dame demon ran away"

"I followed his trale to this lake and without thinking jumped in"

"No, I'm serious." Mabel pleaded, her tone turning even more confused. "I really don't know who you are. I'm Mabel...but not whatever Mabel you're talking about."

She paused upon hearing the words "Will" and "Demon." Her eyes widened, and her tone of voice changed from confused to frightened as she put both her hands on Mason's shoulders.

"Will!? D-did you mean Bill? Demon? W-why would you want to FIND Bill!? Have you lost your mind other Dipper!?"

Mabel was obviously panicked, she let go of Mason and stepped back a few steps. She began running her hands through her long brown hair out of nervousness and muttering quietly to herself.

maison looked at you in pity as he pulls you into his chest for a hug stroking your hair.

"look i don't know who bill is but you know will, he wouldn't hurt a fly he's been our slave for years may. I don't know what happened but im here now"

maison smile which for some reason didn't look natural on his face.

"were twins after all"

Mabel accepted the hug and stood in silence as she listened to Mason talk. Did he still not realise that she was not who he thought she was?

After she stepped back to see Mason smile, she realised how unnatural it looked on his face. However still, he looked a bit like the Dipper she could remember now.

What felt like hours of silence passed before Mabel perked up again. "I got it! You're some- other Dipper right? Well, Will must be some other Bill! Does that mean he's not evil? Could he help us defeat Bill if he ever comes back?" Mabel mumbled, tapping her chin before looking back to Mason and grinning sheepishly. "We have a demon slave?"

"you must oh hit your head hard, yes william is our demon we made a deal with him when we first came too gravity falls"

"now come along sister if we can't find him might as well go home back to the Tent of Telepathy"

he grabs mabel's hand and starts too lead her away.

"Wait!" Mabel pulled her hand away. "We can't go to the tent of telepathy! Here, let me lead you to the Mystery Shack dear brother!" Mabel tried desperately to sound as regal as Mason, but she just sounded overly exaggerated.

She grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the shack, which wasn't too far away. "You might not want to go, but trust me. I get the feeling who you think lives there, might not actually live there."

She laughed while she walked. She had gone into the woods to find one Dipper, but instead found another. Surely, her brother could take fashion advice from this guy.

maison looked taken aback by how much stronger you've become as he's dragged off.

"w-wait what you know were not allowed there what if pacifica and gilbe are there, unhand me!"


	5. Chapter 5

-Williams POV-

I awaken from my Bowed bed in the attic with a yawn still not used to the fact im sleeping on a real bed and not on a stone slab in the cella.

I look around the room and at the triangle window that reminded me of my brother.

"bill... you idiot..."

Dipper lightly knocked on the door before peeking his head in. He smiled gently at Will.

"Good morning Will,"

he says.

William looks at dipper as he dries his eyes, the blue chain still attached too my wrist jingles as they cling together.

they were the symbol of his enslavement too mansion just like the scar over his third eye is a sign of his weakness.

"Oh master i didn't see you come in"

"Will, you don't need to call me Master, just call me Dipper."

He says smiling softly then sat next to him on the bed.

"Do you want me to take those chains off...?"

He asks softly.

William flinches but soon carms down and smiles a little as he places a hand gently on the chain.

"thank you but no, your much kinder than mine but only he can release me from my contract"

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry that you have to be all chained up,"

he said, keeping his voice gentle and kind.

William smiles more as he hugs dipper.

"you truly are kind"

Williams stomach growls as a blue blush adawn his face.

He smiled and hugged him back,

"Thank you Will," he says."

He heard wills stomach growl.

"Would you like something to eat?"

will looks at you in surprise as his pupils widen.

"wait you mean like acharel food right?"

will asked in a questioning tone.

Dipper smiled sadly at him and sighed softly, "Of course I mean real food. Come along. Let's get you something to eat," he smiled softly.

willion nod and follows you out the room and down stares into the kitchen taking everything in.

"wow i've never been in the mystery shake before, maison hates when I spend time with gibble and pacifica"

William places a hand over his mouth realising he said mansions name.

"Oh no i'm in trouble he hates when I call him"

William starts shaking.

"Hey hey, it's okay. He is not here. He can't hurt you, okay?" He says hugging him gently. He felt so bad for the demon.

William blushes deeply and looks into dippers eyes finding a film that was that of a researcher and not a sadistic emperor*

"d-dipper i..."

William kisses dipper.

He blushed quite a bit at this, surprised by Wills actions. He gently kissed the demon back.

william was surprised dipper didn't pull away by his sudden advance and decided to see how far he could go after all, he is a demon.

william wraps his arms around diaper waist pulling him closer into the kiss i was very gentle.

He blushed red and compiled, letting Will pull him closer. Though, he was very confused. After a moment, he pulled his lips away. He stayed close to Will, looking into his eyes. "Will...?" He questions.

William shushes dipper as he pushes you onto the couch and climbs on top of you this causes his hair too shift and for the first time you see his third eye that was previously covered on his forehead but it looked like it was scared deeply.

He blushed red and looks up at William, confused. "W-will... I-..." He blushed and stuttered. He looked at the third eye with a curious glint in his own brown eyes.

it was at this moment the secret lab door opens and stanford walks in to see dipper pines too the sofa with the very fermenter crybaby demon he met on his travels through the multiverse.

Ford gives the two a confused look as he walks closer. "William Cipher..?" He questions. Dipper blushed a deep red due to his uncle seeing this. He squirmed a bit, and sat upright, gently pushing will away, which made him feel a bit guilty.

meanwhile william was shaking in terror at seeing ford engine as tears perk at his eyes, he decided to do the one thing he was good at.

running away.


	6. Chapter 6

william keeps on running as fast as he could even when his legs started to burn he kept running with no destination in mind.

Dipper apologized to Ford but ran after William. "Will!" He yelled as he ran. "please come back!" He felt terribly guilty.

William trips over a tree branch and finds himself in front of bills stachu, everything goes silent as he feels his heart skip a beat staring at his twin with tearful eyes.

"B-bill, is that you... n-no its cant be... you cant be... n-no it's not fair it's all my fault it should have been me..."

will slams his fist on the floor as he cries.

"P-please brother... say something.."

Dipper caught up to William eventually. He stopped where he was and gave Will a sad look, hearing what he said and seeing him sad. "... Will..." He mumbled and goes to kneel next to the blue haired boy.

William didn't look at dipper, he refused too.

"I thought you were different but your just like mansion..."

This time, Dipper was the one with his eyes tearing up, he felt so terrible. "I-... Please Will. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to push you away- i..." He sighed in defeat and looked away from Will.

William look at dipper in anger.

"you think thats why im made, im mad about the fact that your grandfather is the man who tried to kill me years ago, i'm made about the fact that my brother was turned to stone and i'm made about the fact im in love with the man who touches me, who pulled out my eye to give to his grandfather, who treats me like a slave and the second i get away im capched again!"

"only to be saved by some dubbelganger who treats me like i haven't been treated in years, who offers me a bed to sleep in.. food and drink to fill me... and the love and affection I craved for melania..."

"i don't har being with you... I hate myself for being weak..."

William hugs his knees in sadness.

"your not weak will..." He sighed a bit, looking back at him. "I-..." He didn't know what to say. He felt even more terrible hearing all of that. "I'm sorry.. will. I'm so very sorry. I won't let them hurt you, I promise.. a-and, I don't know if it will work but .. I can help you get your brother back.." he tells him. He couldn't believe how Will had been treated.

will looks at dipper in surprise at heading that.

"you will really try and help bring back billy"

He looks at him and smiled ever so slightly. "Of course. I'll do anything I can do to help you get him back.."

The brunette really had a soft spot for Will. He wanted to do anything he could do to make him happy and to help him. He would do anything to protect him

will kisses dipper aging with passion,he was super happy and glad to of found someone he could trust.

will kisses dipper aging with passion,he was super happy and glad too of found someone he could trust.

the kiss started to become heated as william nibbles on you bottom lip asking permission to enter.

He blushed red as William did this. He opened his mouth slightly into the kiss. He had his arms gently wrapped around Will

william added his tongue into dippets mouth as he uses it to map out the inside, occasionally twisting around your tongue like a dance.

He blushed red, his eyes were closed as he continued to kiss William. He used his arms to pull the other boy close to him.

will lays you back onto the grass as his hand slips under your shirt gliding against your toned chest.

He whimpers softly into the kiss. He was surprised this was going like this.

william manages to remove your shirt as he pulls away from the oiss and proceeds to suck on your neck leaving a bite mark.

He bit his lip and whined softly. "w-will..." He managed to squeak out as did that.

will starts too leave a trail of kisses down your chest as he gets lower and lower eventually finding himself in between your legs.

"See? Gideon and Pacifica never hang out there! In this world, Pacifica lives in a huuuuge Mansion and Gideon might be in jail again. He's got such a weird crush on me, but I'm sure you don't know that. Wait, in your world do I have a crush on Gideon? YUCK!"

Mabel rambled on and completely ignored everything Mason said. That is until the heard rustling from not too far away. Of course, she quickly picked up the pace towards whatever it was, and dragging poor Mason along with her.

Once she finally made it to a small clearing. That's when she saw it. Her brother. Her Dipper, with what looked to be some blue demon on top of him.

Of course, she let out a horrified yell. She dropped Mason's hand. "DIPPER!" She gasped. "EW EW EW EW EW." Mabel turned around and covered her eyes, her face flushed from embarrassment. "GEEZ!" She yelled, not looking at her brother as she turned around hiding her face. "IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU DISAPPEAR INTO THE WOODS!? MAKE OUT WITH SOME- SOME BLUE GUY!?"

Dipper blushed red and immediately sat up. He pulled on his shirt. Though he didn't push Will away. "MABEL?! Gah! What are you even doing out here!?" He was embarrassed.

maison rolls his eyes at mabel's babbling that was until he saw will and froze, the sight of him on top of another dipper hurt his hart and made him sick to his stomach as he grabs will by his hair and slams him against a tree.

"so this is where you were hiding dont think ill let you get away with this"

will hit the tree with force which knocked all the air out of his lungs as thick tears roll down his face, maison starts to whip will screaming at him as will shock.

Dipper immediately jumped up and ran to Wills side he held him protectively, accidentally getting hit by the whip, he hissed in pain but stood in front of Will. "Don't touch him," he growls angrily. He was pissed that Mason would hurt Will. Will didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything they did to him.

"Hey! Other Dipper! Calm down!" Mabel yelped as the grabbed Mason and practically hugged him around the waist, tugging him away so that he couldn't hurt Will.

maison glared at dipper aa he sna0s at the other.

"this doesn't concern you imposter he is my slave i made a contract so if i wanna beat him ill-"

maison blushed at the sudden hug and tried to struggle out of it.

"w-wah what! unhand me dearest sister i don't know what gotten into you but stop this tomfoolery this instant!"

Dipper stayed in front of Will, the sting from the one whip he had accidentally gotten was still there. "You won't touch him! I won't let you!" He growled.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelped, struggling to contain Mason who was trying to get out of her grasp. "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU. AND INSTEAD I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE. AND FOR THE LAST TIME!" She yelled even louder. "I ' . ! THAT'S MY DIPPER."

Mabel did nothing to point or signal towards Dipper, she just assumed Mason would get what she meant. The whole thing was confusing. Was the blue guy supposed to be Bill's counterpart? And where was her counterpart?

maison grones.

"what is is observed, fine release me and I will be taking my leave with will, now come along william weve wasted enough time on your foolish antics"

Dipper shook his head and held wills hand tightly. "Sorry to piss in your cornflakes other me. But your not taking him," he said puffing his cheeks a bit as he held Wills hand tightly.

"Quit provoking him! Let him take the weird Bill and be on his way!" Mabel yelled at her brother, honestly getting quite annoyed at this point however still not releasing Mason in case he did try to attack Dipper.

"I get you've got a whole relationship going on with this guy Dipper, but let it go! He doesn't belong in this universe!

maison smirks as he laughs.

"you leave me no choice but to say goodbye to your little friends will, I order you to kill them"

tye blue chains on wills wrists glow as will starts to cry, his hand light on fire as he points his palms at dipper.

"RUN!"

Dippers eyes teared up, he didn't want to leave Will. He didn't want to leave him woth Mason just so Mason could torture and hurt him more. "Will..." He mumbled backing away a little.

Mabel shoved Mason away from her and ran up to Will, straight up punching him in the jaw hoping to stop his attack.

"CHANGE OF PLANS. I AM YOUR MABEL. I ORDER YOU TO...NOT LISTEN TO MASON FOR AS LONG AS I AM HERE!"

She honestly wasn't sure if that would work. Sure, Will had most likely made a deal with another Mabel. And while the other Mabel wasn't here, she was the only Mabel there. After all, she was Mabel. And maybe just maybe, this Will would have to follow her orders too. Though, she knew it was a long shot so she stepped away and was ready to punch him or anyone again.

the chains stop glowing and will falls to the floor panting and in tears just thinking about what could have happened.

Dipper gasps and runs over to will, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Will..." He mumbles.

will hugged dipper closes crying into his chest repeating he was sorry over and over again.

He held him close in a tight hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's okay will... I promise it's okay..." He says gently. He looked up at Mabel, still hugging Will. "I'll explain later.. okay?" He tells her.

He pulled away from the hug after a while. "Will... Are you okay..?" He asks gently.

will nods a little looking at his shoes in disbelief.

"if it worked for her maybe it will you?"

He smiles softly and nods, "Maybe..."

"in sorry i got you into this mess... maybe you should've left me pinned to that tree.."

His smile faded. "no... will don't ever say that. .." he said sadly and hugged him.

Will huga back.

He holds him close. "Your perfectly fine Will. I would never have left you on that tree..."

"Oh, I think I've figured enough out for myself already." She stated blankly. Turning as she heard Mason begin to run away. She was a bit worried, after all that was still in brother in some ways. However, she didn't quite know what to do.

Dipper sighs and ran his fingers gently through Wills hair. He didn't know what to do now. "Will... We never did get you something to eat, why don't we all go home. I'll get you some food,"

"yh... that would be nice..."

will smiles geny as he hold dippers hand.

"together"


End file.
